Drinking me Lonely
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: What if you kept geting hurt by someone no matter what you did it allways ended up wrong?
1. Drinking me Lonely

Driinking me Lonely

I do not own Kim Possible

It had been tough but he had done it. Ron Stoppable sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible finaly did something he rarely did and that was save the world or his best friend's world.

It had been heartbreaking for the young man as he found her on a date instead of staying home like she should have, but she was out with Monkey Boy. Ron realized that he did have deeper feelings for his best friend but again like the Zita thing he was just invisable to her.

"_Its not fair. What doses she see him?" _He thought to him self as he sat down on the bar stool in the local honky tonk.

A song feeled his head as he stared down at his mug of soda and he began to sing.

_I'm pushing you away each time I pull up that ole barstool, And drownin' you in every drop I drink. _

_I'm telling you to go to hell but I'm talking to myself _

Ron thought on how much it hurt to see her in his arms again knowing he tried everything to get her to notice him like during the X games or what he did for her during the Christmas as he went off to fight Drakken so she could have a good quite Christmas.

_I'm telling you to go to hell but I'm talking to myself 'Cuz you're not around to hear what I think. _

_I'm trying to teach my heart to hate you, But it ain't workin' right _

_Now the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight_.

People who were talking start to quite down as Ron contenue to sing in to his drink not noticing the pain of his heart ache was listening behind him with tears in her eyes.

_Lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside _

'_Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry, _

_I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, But the truth is I'm only, drinkin' me lonely tonight. _

I_ wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, _

_But the truth is I'm only, drinkin' me lonely tonight. _

Ron stoped for a bit and looked around the bar at the different people some girls were ina corner booth one girl was making eyes at the waiter. Pang in his heart shot through him as he thought "_What do them other guys have that i dont?"_ Ron sighed a heavy sigh and begun to sang again.

_He said I'd have to choose between your love and this old bar room, _

_And I just laughed, but I guess you knew best, _

_Who cares whose right or wrong tonight, my better half is gone _

_And this whisky's laying claim to all that's left. So I'll just order up another and pretend I'm all right, _

_When the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight. _

Ron looked down as he swirled his shot of coke before downing it as he looked out over to the bartender who quickly gave him a bottle of coke and gave him a symptethic smile as he waited for Ron to finsh his song. Ron smiled a weak smile and poured the liquad and took a nother drink wishing it was the real stuff. Ron opened his mouth and begun to sing the final lyrics of his song.

_And Lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside _

'_Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry, _

_And I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, _

_But the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight. _

Ron finshed his song as he drunk the last of his bottle of coke and paid the bartender and got up and didnt even notuce a red head in the corner with tears in her eyes as she realized that she hurt someone very deeply with out knowing it. Ron walked out to the crips night air and pulled his coat up a little and walked off toward his house with heavy leaden steps.

Hi folks this is my frist song fic the name of the song is Drinking me Lonely by Chris Young.

So RnR


	2. Friends in Low Places

The romance that followed between Kim and Ron was magical or so Ron thought but everyone has there secerts. For the past month Kim had been off to see Erik.

One night Ron decided to show up to see what Kim was doing every night what he saw hurt him more then he would like. There was his KP in a long flowing black dress laughing and kissing Erik her Ex-Boyfriend. Ron got up and walked in to the room and everything and everyone just stoped as Ron in his normal clothes.

He walked up and took the glass of wine from Erik and began to sing.

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through _

Kim and everyone was shocked on what they was seeing. Shego and a few of Team Possible's rogue gallery came through the door and started sing along with Ron as he went in to the chorus.

'_Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places _

Some of the guests where smiling and singing along by now as Ron basicly told Kim it was over but the way he was doing it made them laugh that is until the next part of his song came up it made them think.

_Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight   
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in _

Ron made the effect of walking to the door as he sung the chorus one last time .

_'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places _

It was done what some of the people said now the broken hearted looser will leave as Ron got to the front door he stoped and turned around and had the biggest smile on his face as he looked straight at Kim and started sing

_I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then sweet little lady  
I'll head back to the bar  
And you can kiss my ass_

Everyone stared wided eyed as Ron finshed his song and down one more glass of whiskey and left with a stun crowed and a very shocked and stuned Kim Possible who watched her best friend leave with Shego on his arm.

Here you go folks just a little something for you all thanks for the comments for Drinking me Lonely this might not be as good as the frist one but this song was a little hard to right for but i like how it came out so RnR

JAComics _where adventure comes alive _


	3. If you see herIf you see him

It had been a long 6 months since the incdent with Ron and the misunderstanding at the party with Erik But Kim and ron being the pridefull people they were couldnt say them three little words "I am Sorry." its amasing folks how a love that was once so strong cant mend from something so easy to talk about.

Kim Possible was siting in a resturant talking to her best girl friend Monquie. "How has he been?" Kim trying to sounded like she didnt care?"

"He is geting by he is still hurting , but he is geting by." Mon said with a sigh as she knew how these conversations went by now.

"Please dont tell him i asked about him please Mon" Kim said with pleading eyes. Monquie only nodded her head as she got up and left now to visit with Ron at the local honky tonk.

_If you see him, tell him I wish him well.  
How'm I doing? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell.  
I still miss him more than ever, _

_but please don't say a word...  
If you see him...  
Oh, if you see him_

Ron Stoppable stood there with his friend Monguie leaning on his pool que. "So how has she been?" Ron said trying not to sounded if he cared but deep down he did and still doses but like Kim. Ron to had a pridefull side.

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine.  
And if you want to, say that I think _

_of her from time to time. _

_Ask her if she ever wonders, _

_where we both went wrong.  
If you see her... _

_Oh, if you see her._

It was hard for both Kim and Ron when they did see each other by mistake out with other people. The fake smiles on there faces and the fakes words hurt each other the most. Pride can be a ugly thing fokes. It can take the most faith full of couples and can turn them in to people you wouldnt reconize.

_Oh I, I still want her _

_And I, I still need him so, _

_Oh I don't know why _

_we let each other go. _

Ron and Monquie left the honky tonk to return to there respective homes "Mon thanks for coming to visit me i enjoy our time together." Ron said with a honest smile as he gave her a brief hug.

"No problem baby boy." Mon said returning the hug as she turned to get in to her car.

_If you see her, tell her the _

_light's still on for her...  
Nothing's changed... _

_deep down the fire _

_still burns for him._

Kim was walking out of the cafe she was in earlier with Monquie as she picked up her cell and called her. "Moni i wanted to say thanks for today it really ment a lot." Kim said on the line as she talked to Monquie.

"No problem Kim anytime you need a friend im here for you." Monquie said with a flick of her wrist as she turned on her engine and hung up the phone with the mutual good byes.

_And even if it takes forever, _

_say I'll still be here...  
If you see him...  
If you see her... _

_If you see him... _

_If you see her... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go folks the update to Drinking me Lonely tonight this one is based off the song If you see him/If you see by Reba and Brooks and Dunn hope you enjoy

_as allways i dont own anything except the company_

JAComics _Where adventure comes alive_


End file.
